


Pillow Talk

by EmeraldWaves



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Late fic for mikoto's birthday, M/M, Mikorei - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, happy birthday mikoto, super pwp lol, this is real gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suoh has a very specific request for his birthday, and Munakata can't stop thinking about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> For Mikoto's birthday, and a kind anon who asked for NSFW Mikorei.

It was rare Captain Munakata Reisi of Scepter 4 was ever restless, but during their morning meeting, he could tell Awashima noted he looked rather uncomfortable. He’d shifted in his seat a few times, and kept changing his position. One moment he had his head rested on his fist, the next his hands were placed casually in his lap, and then cupped together on the desk, his knuckles turning ever so pale as he squeezed his fingers together tightly.

They were subtle movements, but Awashima was familiar enough with her Captain and his ticks, he knew she could tell something was on his mind. Cursing himself, he pulled a large, silent breath in through his nose, trying to quell the thoughts rushing through his mind.

_Sweat rolls down his skin as he throws his head back, mouth wide, hair clinging to his drenched neck. His palms curl into fists slowly, pressing harder and harder against his chest the faster they move together. His thighs tremble, the muscles twitching underneath his pale skin with a pleasurable ache. With each bounce, his muscles pulse against the other King’s hips. Stretching wide, he’s now filled with him completely, desire consuming his mind._

“Captain? Sir?”

“Ah, yes Awashima-kun?” Even now his voice felt foreign, as though it were disconnected from the thoughts rushing through his head. And though he spoke words, it was as if they were coming from another dimension entirely.

“Are you alright? I called for you two times and you did not answer?” The look on Awashima’s face was troubled, and Munakata shook his head.

“I apologize, Awashima-kun. It seems there is a lot weighing on my mind today.”

“That is quite obvious, sir,” she smirked, and handed him the paperwork she was dropping off, “given the date and all. However, please try and finish your work in a timely manner. I’m sure you don’t wish to stay any later than you have to.”

The stack of papers felt heavier than normal in his palm.

_His back lays flat against the pillow, his hair splayed out behind him. His brow is furrowed, and his thin chest heaves with his shallow puffs of breath. His fingertips press against the muscles in his back, feeling them move and roll with each thrust. Sometimes he goes deeper, making his insides swirl and shake—his body lurches forward, and he gasps, mouth pressed to his strong shoulder. He watches the muscles then—the way they ripple and move against his sweat-coated skin—their bodies connected._

It was embarrassing, how much his mind kept wandering. Munakata stood up to brew some tea. Though it was the middle of August, he didn’t mind having a hot beverage when he was so transparently antsy.

He didn’t have a terrible amount of work. Fushimi had handled some of the more detailed reports, and though there were various documents that needed signing, but it wasn’t unbearable.

Normally he was so controlled, and concentrated. However, Munakata’s focus was uncharacteristically gone, which bothered him. Everything about today bothered him. And of course, there was no-one else to blame but…

_“Just for once lemme do what **I** want.”_

_“I always let you do what you want, Suoh.”_

_“…hm. No.”_

_“What do you mean, ‘hm. No?’”_

_“I mean I want to do whatever I want to you without you trying to take over,” Suoh grunts._

_“Oya? Well, it’s no surprise you’re as selfish as always.”_

_“S’gonna be my birthday. It’s allowed.”_

They were going to the same place they always went, a hotel, miles from both Scepter 4 and Homra. It was where they had met every time after the first night. And though both their second-in-commands, Awashima and Kusanagi, were aware of their private rendezvous, it was generally a well-kept secret. Though it was no secret the tension between them was always heavy during a fight.

Munakata couldn’t quite remember when he had begun to succumb to Suoh in such a way, but once they had begun, neither had been able to stop. They would send messages on their PDAs, and set up a meeting, or if Scepter 4 and Homra had a particularly bad tussle, the two would slip away, quelling their frustrations between the bed sheets.

But tonight was Suoh’s birthday, and he was late. Which, quite frankly, didn’t surprise the Blue King one bit. Suoh was always somewhat of a lazy mess, and knowing Homra, they were probably having some sort of rowdy party at that bar of theirs.

Admittedly, Munakata didn’t mind though. Some time in the hotel alone was needed for the man as he slipped his boots off, and removed his jacket, hanging it on the back of the door. He chuckled softly to himself, remembering times those particular articles of clothing had given Suoh trouble—he wasn’t a very patient man.

He sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed, and untied his cravat, still feeling incredibly on edge. It wasn’t as though he were some blushing virgin. He and Suoh had done this plenty of times before…but what Suoh was asking of him…

Even the many times Munakata had taken on the role of the bottom, he’d never quite let himself go completely. He preferred to have Suoh underneath him, while the Red King pressed up inside of him…or if he was the one on his back, rarely did he ever keep quiet, making certain Suoh knew everything he wanted and didn’t.

But tonight, for Suoh’s birthday, he wanted Munakata to be silent—give himself up completely. Munakata wasn’t sure how to handle it. All day he'd been uncharacteristically distracted, his mind wandering to nights they had shared prior.

However, he didn't have time to contemplate the possibilities of the evening that lay ahead of him, as the door knob turned. “You're late,” Munakata smiled, not bothering to open his eyes.

“Heh. I was enjoying my party, sue me,” Suoh grunted, tossing his jacket to the side.

“We both know that would be a waste of my time and money,” he smirked, opening one eye to stare at the man in front of him. He looked the same—dark black shirt stuck to his muscles, his red hair styled ferociously as always. His eyes were tired, as they normally were, though Munakata could tell Suoh was in good spirits.

“And now, I get to enjoy my present,” he muttered, and Munakata hated the way his own breath hitched in throat. Since when had he allowed himself to be so affected by mere words from Suoh?

Standing in front of him, Suoh's rough fingers slipped against Munakata's cheeks, slowly wrapping around his skin to cup his face, and he tilted Munakata's gaze upwards. Suoh's fingers were hot, as though his mere touch would burn Munakata the moment they came into contact with Munakata's own cool flesh.

“It will be as we discussed,” Munakata whispered, mouth already drying.

“Good.” The word was barely audible, and Suoh stared down at him. Lust was apparent in Suoh's eyes, a flicker of excitement Munakata found himself most privy to when they fought or were intimate. Suoh was a beast, ready to devour his exceedingly willing prey. “Tonight, you are mine and only mine,” Suoh hissed.

“I'll allow it, for this evening and this evening only,” Munakata whispered, practically cut off by Suoh leaning down to connect their lips.

It was a shockingly slow kiss. From the look in Suoh's eyes, Munakata had expected to be at his mercy completely from the moment they touched, however it seemed Suoh wanted to enjoy every moment.

His tongue slipped into Munakata's mouth, Suoh's teeth nibbling at his lower lip. They were gentle nips, barely lasting long enough to cause any rough pain, but Munakata enjoyed it—the anticipation of something rougher made his stomach churn with pleasure.

Suoh's kiss deepened, his lips wrapping around Munakata's swelling ones. Suoh's breath was hot and smoky, trickling into Munakata's mouth, taking over his taste buds with his fiery flavor. Munakata moaned, sucking on Suoh's tongue as it penetrated his mouth. When had Suoh's taste become so familiar? When had it become something Munakata longed for?

His hands moved to Munakata's neck, but didn't stay there long as he moved them down his sides, resting them on his hips. Suoh pulled back, panting as he smirked at Munakata. “Lay back,” he instructed.

Slowly running his tongue over his lip, Munakata's eyes narrowed at Suoh with a knowing smirk. “I see we are wasting no time this evening.”

Before Munakata could move or continue speaking, Suoh's lips were over his once more, a gentle rumbling growl vibrating against his throat. “Shaddup, I've been thinkin' 'bout it all day, and you're supposed to keep your shit to yourself,” he mumbled, applying more pressure to Munakata's hips, urging him to do as he had been asked.

Munakata hoisted himself back, letting his head rest against the pillow. He watched Suoh throw his shirt to the side, necklaces clinking together, resting against his toned upper chest.

“Forgive me,” Munakata breathed out finally. “Though, you could always... _make me_ ,” he grinned, hoping to spur Suoh on. It was difficult to imagine keeping his mouth shut completely for him, it was in their very nature to argue and tease. They had always been like this, even before their relationship had turned into one of a sexual manner.

With a swift movement, Suoh was over him, pinning Munakata's wrists to the bed. “Gladly,” he muttered. “It'll be nice to keep that pretty mouth of yours shut.” His lips pressed against Munakata's again, settling between his legs as the grip on Munakata's wrists tightened.

A shiver ran down Munakata's spine, his cock twitching in his pants from the gruffness in Suoh's voice and the harsh grip he held on his wrists, Suoh's fingers pressing against his smooth skin.

This time, the kiss was faster, Suoh's lips attacking Munakata's as they wrapped their wet tongues around each other, drool slipping down Munakata's chin.

“I wanna touch,” Suoh whispered. Panting against Munakata's lips, he brought his hand down to the button on his shirt, fumbling with it. “Why're your clothes always so damn hard?” he growled, nibbling at Munakata's chin.

“If you took your time and didn't rush to get them off like an animal, Suoh, I'm sure you could handle it much better,” Munakata teased, sitting up slightly to unbutton his shirt with ease, tossing it to the floor.

Suoh grabbed his wrists again and pushed him down. “Much better,” Suoh whispered, running his fingers down Munakata’s chest. Munakata took in a sharp breath of air, his back arching off of the bed as his body rolled with Suoh’s fingers, hips twitching when he stopped above his pants. “You always act so damn cocky, but look at how good you react,” he whispered, his lips tickling Munakata’s neck, returning his hand back to Munakata’s wrists.

The Blue King wanted to fight against Suoh’s hands. If he tried, he probably could’ve forced his way out of it, but a deep, hidden part of him, wanted to see where Suoh planned to take it. “A natural reaction,” Munakata replied, his voice breathy. “When a person stimulates another in such a way, it’s difficult to hold back.”

“Good.” Suoh’s lips wrapped around Munakata’s increasing pulse, his saliva wetting the skin. He flicked his tongue down his neck, and Munakata couldn’t help the short breaths which escaped his lips. Suoh’s mouth was messy, sucking and licking at every part of Munakata’s neck, leaving tiny red marks on the lower part of his skin, usually covered by his collar. The marks grew larger the lower he moved, Suoh desperate to leave signs of himself wherever no one could see. Suoh nibbled on his shoulder and trailed his tongue all the way down to one of his nipples, flicking his tongue over it playfully. Munakata’s skin shimmered with Suoh’s drool, his chest heaving as he stared at the intensity flickering in Suoh’s eyes as the Red King tilted his head enough for Munakata to stare into them. “You taste good,” Suoh smirked, licking his lips. “I wonder where else you’ll taste good.”

He moved his lips lower, running his fingers over Munakata’s wrists. But even after he let go, Munakata did not move, watching, breath held, as Suoh’s tongue stopped just above his pants.

“Suoh…” Munakata’s voice was barely heard when Suoh backed up on the bed, hands running over Munakata’s clearly affected crotch. Suoh’s hands stopped at the top of the Blue King’s pants. This was a button Suoh had no problem removing, and Munakata let him tug down his pants and underwear. Suoh’s target was obvious, and he trailed his hot tongue up the base of Munakata’s cock, forcing a shiver to run down the other man’s spine. His fists clenched at the sheets, and Munakata bit on his lip—his hands wanted to grab Suoh’s hair and lead his mouth to exactly where he wanted it to be, but he knew Suoh would be angered if he did.

Thankfully, Suoh’s head lowered, hovering above Munakata’s cock. His tongue dipped down and flicked the tip, while his hands trailed up to his hips. For a moment, Suoh’s mouth lingered over the tip of Munakata’s cock, his steamy breath dancing over the twitching length. With a grunt, Munakata’s hips rocked forward, begging for more, but Suoh held him down tighter, his thumbs digging into Munakata’s hips.

Yanking him to the side, Munakata’s eyes widened as Suoh tugged on his hips. “S-Suoh?” he grunted, his voice getting caught in his throat.

“Turn over.”

“Turn over?” he asked, frowning. It was a request he had not been expecting.

“Munakata…” Suoh hummed darkly, pulling on his hips once again.

With a grunt, Munakata changed positions, following the movement of Suoh’s hands as he forced him to raise his ass high in the air as his chest pressed back towards the bed. A deep chuckle escaped from the Red King’s throat, and his hands trailed up Munakata’s smooth ass cheeks. “Perfect,” he smirked, giving his ass a hard squeeze, his fingers pressing against Munakata’s taut skin.

Attempting to turn his head around, Munakata gasped as he felt Suoh’s hands. “What are you—”

With a slap against his ass, Munakata was silenced. “Sh,” Suoh hissed, rubbing at his soft cheeks. Bringing his nose down, Suoh blew air against his tiny hole. “I told ya’. Tonight we’re doin’ what I want, and damn do you look good like this,” he grinned, watching as Munakata’s skin twitched under his hot breath.

The Red King leaned forward and pressed his tongue to Munakata’s entrance. “Let’s get ya’ nice and wet.” Munakata shivered at the contact, his elbows trembling against the sheets as he held himself up. He hated not being able to see what Suoh was planning, though it also made him want it even more, his body dying with anticipation. His cock twitched when Suoh thrust the tip of his tongue inside of his ass. It was hot, tight and wet, Munakata feeling stretched from Suoh’s adept muscle pushing deeper and deeper inside of him with every thrust. His hands gripped Munakata’s ass, spreading his cheeks wide as his tongue pushed inside of him.

Though Munakata couldn’t see, he could feel everything Suoh was doing to him. He leaned his head down, panting hard. He could see his own cock dangling between his legs and dripping onto the sheets as Suoh fucked his ass with his tongue. Munakata could only imagine how good it would feel from this angle, and he hated how much his body was caving to his need.

Suoh stopped for a moment, leaning to the side as he squeezed cold lube against Munakata’s bottom. The Blue King yelped, his knees shaking as the lube dripped from his ass, slipping down against his sac. It was then he felt a finger slip inside of him, smoothly with no resistance, and Munakata moaned, his hips rocking back towards the fulfilling feeling. His head leaned back, his chest pushing towards the bed as Suoh thrust his finger and tongue into his small hole. Already he was feeling so stimulated, and he was desperate to discover how it would feel to let Suoh take him from behind.

From behind, Suoh moved forward, kissing at Munakata’s lower back when he added a second finger. “You like it, Munakata. Your body is trembling and your dick is so hard. Tell me how much you like it,” he grunted, running his tongue over his lower spine.

“…” He stayed silent, minus the pants which huffed from his lips indignantly as Suoh pounded his slippery fingers into his ass. He was enjoying it, this was true. But admitting it was an entirely different thing.

With another slap of his ass, Suoh rubbed at the red mark on his cheek. “Tell me,” he repeated.

“I like it…” he moaned, hating the sound of his own normally composed voice, wavering as he spoke. Suoh was slowly forcing Munakata to come undone completely. This was how their sex usually went—Munakata losing himself by the end. However, this time he was already lost.

“I can tell,” Suoh smirked, pressing a third finger in. “I can’t wait to fuck you like this…” he mumbled, wagging his fingers around as he stretched them out inside of Munakata’s ass.

The Blue King sucked in air, his cock shooting out a bit of precum onto the bed beneath him. Just the idea of Suoh’s cock was enough to make him want more. “Suoh…” he moaned loudly, pushing himself up a bit to balance better.

“Well you’ve been good till now, so I guess I can give it to ya’,” he smirked, loving how much Munakata’s body shivered and twitched when he took out his fingers.

He could feel the tip of Suoh’s cock pressing against his entrance, and Munakata rocked his hips back. “D-Do it,” he moaned.

With a slam, Suoh was inside of him—his cock pounding deep into Munakata’s ass. His head lurched back and drool slipped down his chin, his body trembling as his ass stretched wide. It was then he felt Suoh’s fingers at the base of his neck, slipping into his dark locks. Suoh’s hand curled into his hair and yanked his head up, then down, pushing Munakata’s face into the pillow. His ass raised higher in the air as Suoh plunged his cock in even deeper. “I will do it, when I want to, Munakata,” he growled, and gave Munakata’s ass another slap. His body moved and leaned over Munakata’s back, while his lips were close to the Blue King’s ear. “You’re mine,” he hissed.

A moan slipped from Munakata’s lips as Suoh’s hips pulled back and thrust into him once again. More precum landed on the bed and his chest, and Munakata felt like a mess…but Suoh was working him so hard, he didn’t care. The Red King’s hand stayed wrapped in Munakata’s hair, making sure he stayed pressed to the bed. His face was flushed, his whole body completely on fire as it always was when he was with Suoh like this. And Suoh was growing relentless, and Munakata could tell the man wasn’t going to last very long. With each thrust he seemed to pick up more and more speed, his cock disappearing into Munakata’s ass every time, his sac slapping against his bottom. “Damn…yeah….” Suoh grunted.

He moved his hands to Munakata’s nipples and tugged on them hard, eliciting another louder moan from the dark-haired male. Munakata’s hands curled into the sheets and his hips rocked backwards. His pants were deep as his chest heaved, Munakata’s moans growing more frequent as he enjoyed the rapid sex.. Suoh’s name slipped out every so often, especially when Suoh angled his cock perfectly to hit against Munakata’s prostate, sending shivers down his spine. 

Though, Suoh didn’t hesitate to overstimulate his entire body. Suoh’s lips caressed at his back, shoulders, and neck. His breath was huffy and sporadic, clearly labored by how fast he was thrusting into Munakata over and over. His hands had moved to Munakata’s hips and he was yanking him back so deep, Munakata felt as though his insides would explode. His own cock was slapping against his stomach, small beads of precum sticking to his sweaty body. “S-Suoh…” he moaned loudly. “I…I’m not going to last much longer,” he panted, feeling his cock twitch as Suoh hit against his prostate.

Suoh spread Munakata’s cheeks wider, pushing his cock inside of him over and over, watching Munakata’s ass suck him in completely. “Do it, ‘m close too…” he groaned, giving his cheeks a squeeze, just enough stimulation to send Munakata over the edge.

With a large groan, Munakata’s ass clenched around Suoh’s cock as his own erupted onto the bed beneath them, creating a pool of white cum on the sheets. “A-Ah!! S-Suoh…” he moaned, his head tossing back as he did, his chest raising into the air.

“Fuck yes, that’s good,” Suoh groaned, his breath and voice hitching hard as he grunted with his finish, his cock pumping into Munakata harder as he came. “Ngh…Munakata…D-Damn…” His cock slowed, pouring his finish into Munakata’s ass.

Panting, both of them stayed frozen in place, not wanting to move as their bodies quivered, coming down from their highs.

Suoh pulled out, and lazily laid down, rolling onto his back. “Shit…s’good…” he mumbled as Munakata shakily laid nextto him, moving to lay on his back.

He ran a hand over Suoh’s chest and chuckled. “You’re an absolute brute, you know that Suoh?”

“C’mon, Munakata, you liked it…”

“Mm…perhaps it…wasn’t our worst,” he sighed. “My ass might be sore tomorrow though.” He tucked his head under Suoh’s chin and chuckled. “Though I know you’re not sorry,” he sighed. “I take it you enjoyed your present?” Munakata asked, looking up at Suoh.

“Damn…yes I did…” he smirked, tucking a piece of Munakata’s hair behind his ear. It was strange when Suoh was affectionate, as most of their meet ups were strictly for sex. However, more and more frequently, Munakata didn’t mind how long they seemed to be staying together after a long night. He doubted it would ever be more than that, but for now, Munakata was content.

“I’m glad. Happy birthday, Suoh.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted Mikorei in so long and I missed it? like wow so much? Of course I come back and just post disgusting smut. I do have a lot of Mikorei plans for the future, but for now, I hope this smut was sexy. It was supposed to be for Mikoto's birthday but I am so incredibly late weh. I AM SORRY, Mikoto is late to things a lot I think, so maybe it works. Adriana beta-ed this over for me thank god LOL!! And TBH my boo Sara and I RPed some smut the other night which really helped me finish this fic LMAO
> 
> [emeraldwaves](http://emeraldwaves.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr where I take requests!!!  
> [musickazoo](https://twitter.com/musickazoo) is my twitter if you wanna yell about things with me, or write stupid headcanons whatever! LOL


End file.
